


Break These Chains

by turnitup



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitup/pseuds/turnitup
Summary: This fic is 100% shameless smut with 0% plot.This is my first foray into the Buddie pairing so please be gentle if voices are not 100% spot on.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	Break These Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 100% shameless smut with 0% plot. 
> 
> This is my first foray into the Buddie pairing so please be gentle if voices are not 100% spot on.

If there’s one thing Eddie Diaz can’t stand, it’s being treated delicately.

People have always underestimated exactly what he’s truly capable of handling because they don’t want to upset him, or because they don’t expect him to be able to take criticism and improve or whatever. Frankly, he’s just fucking sick of being told he can’t.

Eddie didn’t accept that joining the Army was impossible. He didn’t accept that Firefighting was too dangerous a profession - he could do it. He knows that he can do anything if people would just let him try. His entire life all he has wanted, desperately, was for people to have some faith. He was more then his designation.

It’s happened to him all his life. There’d been so many times when he’d had to fight for more, to be challenged instead of wrapped in cotton wool. Even now, Eddie pushes back against piteous praise; it’s never satisfying when he knows he isn’t living up to him potential.

But Buck’s never been like that with him. It’s part of what he likes so much about him. What he loves so much about him.

Buck’s different.

How many times has he pushed and pushed, let him bounce ideas around and aided and abetted his experiments and adventures (and misadventures)? Buck doesn’t do kid gloves or pedestals: when he gets shit wrong and needs to know, Buck tells him in no uncertain words – and he loves him for it. Buck’s praise is like nothing and nobody else’s because he never praises him for something that doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t treat Eddie like he’s going to break if he gets on a fucking ladder or gets a tool from the truck - much less make a rescue. It makes sense that he’d just cheer him on, tell him when he needs to take a break, or to just stop his pity party and do better.

Eddie loves Buck, in every sense of the word. Or he does, mostly.

There are times – many, many times – Eddie will watch Buck’s hands be careful and measured. Watch them rest on bare thighs, never squeezing quite hard enough to bruise or make a mark. Buck makes him see stars and kisses his skin pink when he wants him to paint it red and make him feel him. His arms are what he fantasizes about the most, his thick, strong arms pinning him to a flat surface to fuck his brains out. Eddie has tried lately, more and more, to make him snap, to see what breaks him from holding back on him. But he doesn’t. Buck is so much more measured and patient and sweet than he ever believed possible, like he’s scared Eddie’ll break or run away from the full feel of all his pent-up passion. Eddie knows exactly what he’s capable of doing to him, what he knows deep down he wants to do. He feels it sometimes, sees a flicker in his eyes when he digs him nails into his back and clenches around him, how his jaw ticks and his hips stutter when he knows he wants to bend him in half and split him open. He’s wild.

It’s there inside him. He knows it is. Getting Buck to trust that he can take it is another thing entirely.

* * *

“I love you, Eddie, but c’mon, six months isn’t a real anniversary babe,” Buck grins, clinking their beers together.

Buck’s barely fitting on the stool at the bar next to him, his legs crammed up against the countertop, the music around them just far enough away for them to hear each other. Eddie’d laugh if there weren’t so many bad thoughts running through him head about the idea of Buck being too big to fit. He does love a challenge. “Any excuse to drink a beer and grab a good cheat meal then?”

“You know me too well,” Eddie sips at his drink, keeping his eyes on Buck’s face. “It’s been a while since we had a real date night. Between work and Chris, maybe I just wanted an excuse to get out for a while. Wear my nice jeans.”

Buck frowns for a second, arching a brow as he glances down Eddie’s body, his gaze leaving a hot trail down his skin in its wake. “Nice is not the word I’d use for that outfit, Edmundo.”

They had been shoved at the back of his closet, but Eddie knew it was all he’d want to wear tonight. Knew it’d drive the alpha crazy. The deep forest green colour of the - mostly - buttoned up Henley made his skin almost glow in the dusky light of the bar. His dark jeans were almost painted on, molded to his thighs and waist. His shirt strains and heaves and puckers up to give a hint to the bare skin underneath. No, Buck was right - if you looked close enough, it was not a nice outfit.

“What’s wrong with it? I like these pants,” he mutters, smoothing down the fabric past his knees. “Maybe you just don’t deserve to see me like this.”

“S’alright, I guess,” Buck replies, grinning slyly. A hand settles on Buck’s leg, Eddie’s blunt fingernails tracing the seam of his pants and he shifts, looking down at him with heavy eyes, seemingly unable to divert attention from him. “It’s gonna be a short date night if you keep that up, Eds.”

“You’ve never disappointed me on that front, Buck,” he teases, beaming madly as Buck’s gaze falls straight to his neck when he moves. His cheeks are already burning pink from wanting him. “Don’t get all soft on my account now.”

“Oh, so we’re playing that game?” Buck chuckles and shakes his head, dragging his eyes up to his face instead of his neck. His eyes are piercing and dark at the same time, looking into him soul over the top of his glass.

Something inside him is making him braver and more desperate to wind him around him finger; he’s been apart from him for two whole weeks with barely enough time for a phone call every other night, or a string of dirty texts, and – fuck – he just misses his arms tight around him. Buck has one hand gripping the back of him barstool solidly, so he’s even closer to him, encased and protected and his. Eddie slides his palm to the middle of his thigh and drags his nails over the fabric intently, face innocent as he sips his drink.

“Please. If I were playing a game,” Eddie mutters, trying not to smile too much. “I’d be playing to win.”

He keeps his hand firmly over the top of Buck’s thick thigh, the muscle twitching underneath him grip as if he wants nothing more than for him to go higher. It’s what he does best, he thinks, holding back. To most people, Buck seems chaotic and unprepared, going with what feels right rather than logic but Eddie knows him better than that. He’s seen him reign himself in, fold inwards and take other people into account before his own needs. It’s nice. It’s sweet. He just doesn’t want that: he wants all of him at once.

“No fucking shit you’d win,” Buck says, voice a little strangled as he releases his thigh. “You’re too competitive, babe.”

Eddie shrugs nonchalantly. “I like being on top,” he replies, licking him lips softly. “Besides, six months is definitely something to celebrate after all those years of you pining after me.”

“Sure, I was the one pining, Eds,” he grins easily, still with a grip on the back of Eddie’s stool like he’s about to drag him into his lap. “Like you weren’t the one leaving me notes, scenting up my apartment, ‘accidentally’ sending me pictures of you half naked in the ring. Not so great at the subtlety there, babe.”

His cheeks flush pink at the memory of that, another one fuelled by him latent need for him to desire him to the point of pain, he thinks. It’s easy enough to admit to things now, but a few months ago, Eddie had taken 20 minutes to decide whether or not to send him that photo in the first place, one of his upper body shiny with sweat, wrapped hands hanging onto the ropes, shorts just hanging on to a shred of decency. At least his gamble had paid off in the end.

“I prefer the one you sent me last week when you were off shift,” he mutters, sidestepping the whole conversation. “Kept me warm at night, all alone.”

To his glee, Buck’s eyes flash dark and he smirks too, like he’s feeding off him energy, feeling it swell and grow between them, heated and dark the more he tries to wind him around his finger. Having conflicting schedules for two full weeks can’t be a good thing if he’s this desperate for him to touch him – it verges on needy, on a craving he hasn’t been able to satisfy. Eddie just blames it on them being in the middle of this honeymoon period of their relationship and the time away from each other, buried in work (even though he knows it’s not true). It has to be the reason he’s shifting in him seat, thinking about how the scruff on Buck’s face is longer, rougher, how red it would make him thighs.

“You like that, huh?” he asks as his foot rubs up and down his calf, like he can’t bear to not be touching him, Buck’s jaw tensing as the sharp heel of his shoe ruffles his pants leg. “You miss me that much?”

Eddie simply nods, looking up at him with wide, deep eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I did. This is the first night we’ve been together - alone - in like two weeks. I missed you so much. You miss me?”

“I always miss you,” Buck replies, a thumb barely brushing at the edge of Eddie’s bare neck, like he’s teasing him in repayment for him own. “More then you know. Thinking all kinds of random shit about you just to get through the next day til I got to see that face again.”

There’s a smile on him lips, because he loves him. He loves that he missed him, that he’s got that flame of desire in his eyes the same as him, building and teasing out of their systems slowly, as if it’s their first time together again.

Buck’s blunt nail scratches softly at his skin and makes him shiver, makes him gasp when he digs in a little deeper and he has to press his thighs together, squirm on his seat from the feel of him. Buck’s forearms are bare from where his shirt sleeves are rolled up and he wants nothing more than to see them flex next to his head, pinning his wrists to a mattress. Eddie wants him, like he’s the only craving that will satisfy him hunger.

“Dance with me?” he mumbles over that thick heat of music and people talking. They didn’t like the fancy places on nights like these, nights full of sticky summer skin and pent-up need, a spark in the air between them that reminds him of those months before they first discovered each other. “Please?”

“Like you gotta ask…” Buck smirks at him, gripping his wrist before sliding their hands together, clutching at Eddie a little tighter than he usually does.

He’s all searing warmth and softness and strength when he wraps those arms around him, holds him close and just lets him drink it in as they dance, pressed tight and hot, his arm secure at him waist. Buck anchors him, his shoulders tense when he arches a brow at him silently.

He can feel that Buck’s itching to really touch him too: Buck’s fingers press insistently at his sides, taut and tense as they dance together, him arms looped around his neck like they’re shy teens trying to figure out what to do with desire. There are a million things he wants, and has no idea how to ask for, but Buck knows them all the same.

Their eyes are locked as Eddie keeps a sliver of distance between them, knowing that if he did, he’d want him all the more. The thin, loose fabric of his Henley is nothing compared to the heat of his hands on his sides, growing ever more desperate to get him closer. Buck’s fingers graze the top of his ass possessively, though, dragging him until he’s completely flush with his body and that’s it. Buck’s his – his jaw set and almost angry.

“Buck…” his voice catches as he’s met with a wall of pure Alpha, solid and strong, and he feel him half-hard against him stomach through his pants. “Really?”

“You got any idea how beautiful you are, Eddie?” he asks him earnestly, keeping him pressed tight against him. “Jesus Christ, the things I wanna do to you. You’ve got no fucking clue what you’re messing with.”

It strikes Eddie like a brick. Buck’s big. He’s taller and broader, and it’s there in his face that Eddie’s his possession tonight. His body wants to just give in to him. It’s something primal inside him, he’s sure, brought out by the distance he’s had to put up with for two whole weeks when they shouldn’t be able to keep from touching each other; it’s like it’s all been condensed into this one night.

(It’s a lie, too. They’re always like this – passionate, bickering, fiery-hot)

“Have you thought about me?” Eddie asks again, biting his lower lip coyly - softly - as he leans in and presses his cheek to Buck’s chest, fingers playing with the soft curls at the nape of his neck. He’s still getting hard as their bodies grind together, and his thighs quake when he groans in his ear. “I thought about you.”

“Every night, babe,” Buck mumbles, his arm firm and unyielding on him waist, grasping and possessive. “Sometimes twice a night.”

“Oh fuck…” Eddie replies as Buck slips his firm grip lower, skimming his hips to grab his round ass in his broad hands. “Hey! Stop that!”

Buck grins darkly above Eddie as he leans back, looking down with those sharp blue eyes. “Stop what?” he asks innocently. “I’m not doing anything, Eddie. Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Frustration bubbles up beneath him skin – he’s hard for him, in public, grinding and dancing, groping him and still hasn’t dragged him home so he can make him come. “You’re being so mean…”

But Eddie has an idea to make him break. There’s a dark glint in his eye as his thigh presses up softly between Buck’s in retribution, barely grazing his crotch. If he wants to challenge him, he’s not gonna fucking back down now. He’s no shrinking Omega. Eddie’s hands start to slink down from Buck’s neck, getting to his chest before Buck snatches his wrist.

Buck grips his arm with force and fire in his eyes, desire flowing between them like raging water. He holds his wrist tighter and tighter as Eddie refuses to stop, his thigh moving just an inch or two before he feels all of him at once, the grip on his arm almost painful. Buck watches his face carefully, the soft parting of his lips and his caught breath.

“That what you want, Eddie?” he growls, pulling his arm towards his chest, not letting his grip slide away. “Me to be mean? You want me to make you mine? You want me to throw you over my shoulder? Or should I just fuck you - take you - knot you - right here?”

There’s suddenly a heat sparking deep in Eddie’s belly, with fingers encircling his arm entirely, uncaring about how tight it feels, so tight it hurts, and – God – he wants him so bad. Eddie’s teeth bite down into his lower lip as they lock eyes, turning to a grin as he considers the idea.

For a second, Buck just blinks at him, focussed entirely on his flushed face. “Eddie…” he says, rough and low, like the idea of it has just hit him like a freight train. The free hand settles back firm on the omega’s ass and gropes even more intently, pulling their hips together roughly. Eddie blushes as Buck’s eyes flare Red when he finally realizes that Eddie’s not got a speck of underwear on. “Seriously, nothing? Are you trying to kill me?”

The heat on his cheeks is wild as he feels him tense, his face a war of need. “You do it. Thought I’d give it a go.”

Buck lets his wrist go, free from his bruising grip as if he’s finally realized it was there in the first place. “That’s one hell of a welcome home.”

Eddie almost feels bad when he steps back as Buck goes to kiss him, laughing dirtily, putting distance between them. Buck’s face falls from shock to anger quickly as Eddie tilts his head back, dancing by himself. One hand glides down his front as he dances, locking eyes with Buck as his own fingers trace him curves.

What he isn’t prepared for is the darkness in his face – the deep desire dripping like liquid sex off his All-American boy next door face. Buck looks at him like he wants to eat him, swallow him whole, just to possess his body. Except he already has.

This is a man who labels all of his equipment with his own name: Eddie knows Buck wants to paint his skin with his marks, no matter how sweet he can be.

Eddie twists and turns on the spot, sensually following the beat, hips almost bouncing as he pushes Buck closer and closer to the breaking point. Buck makes him like this, he makes him feel out of control with a need he’d never felt with any other Alpha; every part could be falling to pieces and he’d still feel whole with him inside him, body and soul.

Only when he opens his eyes does he see what makes the dam truly break inside his boyfriend.

There’s a man, an alpha, staring hungrily at him like he’s eating him too, grinding on his own parter while staring directly at Eddie’s bouncing curves and the way his Henley has slipped more buttons to show more of his golden, unmarked skin. Sweat beads off him, makes him glow in the warm lights above and that’s when it happens – it drips down his chest, between his pecs, and the man’s eyes following its path as he licks his lips.

Two long strides and Buck’s there, grabbing Eddie’s arm desperate and tight, dragging him away from the dance floor and towards the door without a word. Eddie clings on, trying to keep up as he cuts a path through the crowds, glaring at anyone who comes even close. It’s when he breathes fresh air that he says the only two words he’s wanted to hear all night.

“Home. Now.”

* * *

The door to Buck’s apartment rattles in the frame as Buck slams him up against it, hands grabbing his hips insistently. He kisses Eddie roughly and he matches him, dragging his teeth over his lower lip sharply enough to make him grunt and twist fistfuls of his shirt at his hips. The keys slip from lax fingers onto the tiled floor as Buck growls, lifting him easily, Eddie’s legs wrapped around his waist until his heels dig into him. Eddie can only clutch at his shoulders as he slides his lips to his jaw.

“Fuck. Goddamnit…” Buck growls into him mouth, ducking his head to lick at the dried sweat snaking down his neck, biting down at the barest curve of soft flesh. “You liked that, didn’t you? Riling up all the alphas in the joint with your goddamn hips and you goddamn scent. Cock tease is what you are, Edmundo.”

He can’t speak, just nods as Buck shoves down the top of his jeans to get his hands on his bare skin, trembling and hungry. Buck pulls his sticky thighs apart, the fabric of his jeans gathered around his ankles.

“Shit, oh fuck-”

“You can take me, can’t you baby?” Buck says into his reddened neck, sliding thick fingers over his ass, dragging slick wetness around and dipping inside shallowly. He likes to do this, deny him until Eddie begs, until he’s whiny and needy. “Soaked, fucking soaked. Bet you been like that all night, you tease? Do you want to get off Eds? You want to feel good? Say please and maybe I’ll be nice.”

“Dios. Please. Please Buck,” he begs, trying desperately to press into his hand more. Buck pulls back, his spare hand wrapping and tugging at a fistful of his hair, sharp enough to sting and expose him neck. Fireworks spark along quaking skin as he shoves two rough fingers inside him without warning. It burns so good, he’s so big and rough and he’s soaked but he’s just that much, he almost can’t take even his fingers. “Fuck, Alpha!”

Buck fucks him without mercy, fingers abusing his prostate, keeping his hair fisted in his grip so he can barely move. Eddie’s hips twitch as his thumb drags roughly over his sensitive rim, intent and determined to wring him dry. The door behind his back rattles and he’s so fucking far past caring about who walks by hearing him scream this man’s name like he’s God.

“Shit, you like that? You’re fucking amazing,” Buck mumbles as he tugs and pulls, dropping to bite and suck red welts into Eddie’s neck again, marking him inside and out. “Thought about this so much, Eddie, missed you all the fucking time. Have you stuffed full of my cock all fucking day if I could. You want that?”

Just the idea of it makes pleasure spear through him, his nails sinking into Buck’s clothed shoulders because he won’t allow him to move an inch. Eddie’s lips part as he mutters a litany of filth into Buck’s ear, his moan catching when the Alpha slides a third finger inside him without warning, stretching him almost sore. It’s like being possessed; his fingers inside him and his other hand holding tight to his hair while his lips mark him. Teeth sink into his neck and he sucks hard, the pain making the pleasure spike across him feverish skin.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes…” he babbles, so close to crashing over the edge. “Fuck me, fuck me.”

The grip he has on his hair tightens as Eddie clenches hard around his fingers. They fuck him hard and fast, the look in Buck’s eyes even wilder. He feels his stomach curl and tighten as he comes dirty and quick and untouched between their chests, thighs trembling as Buck pulls fingers out abruptly, Eddie’s thighs twitching around his waist.

“Shit, shit… taste,” Buck mumbles, bringing his wet fingers to Eddie’s mouth. Eddie sucks and licks his hand greedily, his eyes locked with Buck’s as he barely comes down from his high. His tongue slides over Buck’s skin and he is struck dumb by the way the alpha watches his mouth – wild, untamed, unbound. It’s like he’s turned a switch on in his brain; the man inside him who’d been scared to fuck him like this gone completely. “Yeah. Yeah, so fucking good for me, babe.”

Buck releases his hair from his tight grip, his neck a mess of his red marks and his own slick on his lips.

“God, I love you so much,” Buck says as he bends, lifting Eddie over his shoulder effortlessly, that strong arm holding his waist tight. It’s a weird comfort, that Buck can take care of him, that he’s so strong and capable and willing to put him first, even though Eddie can tell he wants to get his cock inside him and fuck his brains out.

A palm crashes sharply over his ass when he wiggles on his shoulder and Eddie gasps. Buck tosses him onto the bed carelessly, him body bouncing against the mattress. Eddie’s thighs are sticky and sweet, his jeans bunched around his ankles and Henley sticking to his glistening skin, hair messy and lips swollen and he’s almost ashamed at how badly he wants Buck inside him. But Buck’s there, on top of him in a second and wild, fists gripping either side of his shirt. It tears and pops and buttons go flying across the floor, his body completely exposed. The shirt is as ruined as he is.

“Jesus baby, look at you” he growls, his hands shoving fabric out of his sight because they mar his view of his tan, freckled skin and sculpted muscles. “Look almost as good as you taste. All night you sat there teasing me - with your scent and your body and your clothes - wearing nothing underneath those fucking jeans, and now look at you, Eddie. All mine.”

“Always yours,” he replies breathlessly as Buck leans over, sucking his sensitive nipples into his mouth. He keens and cries out when he bites at the underside of his pecs, his hands groping everywhere he can touch.

Eddie reaches for him desperately, wanting to touch too, but Buck grabs his wrists tight, pins them down to either side of his head like there’s no strength in him at all. All he can do is cant his hips up, almost presenting, desperate for him to just fuck him. To stop the teasing and split him apart.

“Yeah, you want it, don’t you baby?” he presses his clothed crotch between his bare legs and it’s nowhere near fucking enough for what he needs. Buck just smirks, tightens his hold on him wrists and sucks at his nipples. “Two fucking weeks of sending me nude photos, teasing when I can’t do any fucking thing about it. You make me this. Hard all the time, thinking about you.”

There’s something intense when he talks to him like this; runs his mouth like he always does, trips over words because he can’t get them out fast enough. It’s just so much more now.

Buck pulls his arms down as he kisses down his stomach, pinning his wrists next to his hips while his mouth works lower. Eddie struggles against his hold, just to see if he could even try and break away. All Buck has to do is swirl his tongue down the sensitive flesh over him hip bone to make him whine and plead, and he forgets about taking control, only ever wants more of him.

“Need you inside me,” Eddie begs brokenly, biting his swollen lip as Buck stubbornly ignores him, instead licking up the wetness staining his thighs. “Buck!”

“Not about what you want, Eddie,” he says, voice rough and almost angry. “It’s about what you need. About what I need. Right Now? Need to taste you. So fucking sweet.”

Buck eats him out with greed, his hands rough and tight on his wrists as if he’s having trouble focussing. Eddie’s shoes tumble to the floor as his toes curl, Buck’s stubble scratching his skin as he licks up every drop of slick from his ass to his cock. 

Buck’s eyes lock with Eddie’s down the line of his body as he has the gall to smirk into him – Eddie doesn’t know why until he swallows his cock to the root and sucks hard. Eddie’s vision goes white and starry, head thrown back as he teeters him near a forced edge.

“Fuck! Son of a bitch…” Eddie curses as Buck brings him up to the edge and stops abruptly, his hips bucking uselessly because he has zero control. Buck’s grip is iron now, Eddie’s knees on his shoulders. “Not funny.”

He can feel that sly smirk and see the dark glint in his eye before Buck’s tongue dips and teases inside over his slick rim and pulsing length, pulling back again just before he starts to tip over the edge once more. Buck keeps him like that, twice bringing him right to the edge he burns and aches and it’s too much, too much, his head and body broken, begging for release he won’t give. Eddie struggles hard against his grip, knowing he only has to say one word and the edging would stop: but he doesn’t want to say anything except please over and over, shoving his hips into his face.

Suddenly, Buck grunts and pulls away, dropping his wrists wordlessly, eyes like ice pouring over him marked body, like he’s standing back from a masterpiece. Something inside him tells him not to move, not to touch apart from to lean up, balanced on him elbows, chest heaving from the breath he’d held as he worked him over.

“Look at you,” he growls, hands flexing indistinctly. “You gonna be good for me?”

As he nods, Buck pulls off his clothes quickly, his tattooed physique revealed one item at a time. God, he could write poetry about the way Buck’s forearms flex as he wraps a hand around his cock, squeezing and staring at him.

The burning ache between him legs has faded to sharp desire, that primal need to be fucked and filled, stretched and owned by this incredible man. He truly is stunning, more than he thinks he knows, more than anyone realizes. Now, though, he just wants to taste him.

Unconsciously, Eddie licks him lips, staring at his cock as he walks around the bed to him side table. His brow knits in confusion as he rummages inside it. “What are-”

“You remember the video you sent me, don’t you baby?” He interrupts, and he blushes bright pink. “Where is-”

“Next drawer down,” Eddie mutters, pressing his thighs together at the idea. God, he wants it so bad; the night he’d made that dirty movie for him was one fuelled by hormones and need for him when he wasn’t there. “Is this payback?”

“Revenge, more like,” Buck replies, pulling the second drawer open and grinning. He finds his little dark blue bullet vibrator and clicks the button experimentally. It buzzes faintly and Eddie’s heart definitely stutters at the way he looks between him and his toy before he turns it off and tosses it on the bed. “Wonder what else you got hiding in there. They all think you’re all fucking sweetness and light, but I know you, Eddie. I know what you want. You just gotta earn it.”

He pulls his arm sharp and roughly, his weight nothing as he drags him to sit on the edge of the bed, his cock hard and thick and long and right where his mouth is watering for a taste of him. God, he’d forgotten how big Buck’s dick is – more than two of his hands can take at any time, hot and thick and salty on his tongue when he lets go.

“I’ll be good,” Eddie mutters as he slides his fingers through him messy hair, gripping him a little once more. Above him, Buck is biting his lip, tapping his cock against him cheek, him mouth opening up for him. “Let me do it, Buck, I can take it. I missed tasting you so bad.”

Buck’s cock slides inside him mouth slowly, his jaw almost aching from how thick he is – they haven’t done this for a while and he wants it so much. Eddie is soaked again, and he has to resist the urge to touch himself.

Eddie moans as Buck brings hand up and cups the back of Eddie’s neck, fingers scratching through his hair. He sneaks a look up and finds Buck manic, his pupils blown dark as he thrusts shallowly into the omega’s mouth, his jaw tight as he fucks his pretty face.

Finally, he pulls out and lets him catch him breath, Eddie’s hands clutching at Buck’s hips. There are tears in his eyes and the taste of him lingering on him tongue as he gasps for air, leaning in and licking and sucking his length, his cock grinding against him cheek.

“So good, so good, shit, fuck,” he says, shoving his cock into Eddie’s mouth again. Eddie sucks hard, almost gagging as he loses control. He’s not sure he can breathe or move his head, can’t do anything except take his cock fucking into him eager mouth as wetness soaks from between aching thighsinto the bedsheets.

“Eddie, fuck, so good, shit, shit, shit…”

Pride swells that Eddie did that - took him, all of him, and loved it, that he almost broke and came too quickly. His chest heaves for breath, licking the drool from him swollen, sore lips.

“Why’d you stop?” Eddie asks as Buck steps back towards him, bending and kissing him senseless in answer. Buck shoves his tongue into him mouth, and he kisses him back just as hard, twisting his nipple until he cries out in pleasure.

“Need inside you,” Buck pants, manhandling Eddie back onto the bed, fumbling for the vibrator. “Need to fuck you.”

In a blink of him eye, Eddie’s flipped around, the speed dizzying as Buck brings him to sit on his haunches, his arms strong and tight around him waist. He can feel him, hard and thick against him ass, his chest rough against him shoulders.

“Holy shit,” he gasps as Buck reaches down with his broad hands, pulling his soaked thighs apart. Their bodies are flush together, pressed so tight that he can feel their skin stick together. It almost hurts as he enters him, his nose pressed to his temple, tension rippling through his flexing forearms back and secure around his waist.

Eddie scrabbles and clings to the arms around him as he pushes deep, deep into his body. His eyes bug as he stops and he can’t help but clench down, trying hard to take it all at once.

“Shh, shh, shh,” Buck whispers, dropping and kissing his shoulders. “Fucking tight, fucking perfect, so beautiful. Love you so much.”

It’s like nothing he’s ever felt; so full and tense, his belly coiled around the threads of pleasure coursing through him. Buck hasn’t even moved, just lets him get used to the feel of him splitting him apart, his scent surrounding him. The air around them is thick in his lungs and he could cum like this, he thinks, just with Buck’s arms wrapped around his waist and his lips on his neck telling him he loves him. It’s more than that, too, like he’s out of him control and his brain can barely keep up with all he’s giving.

Pleasure spikes through him spine as his hips thrust hard and sharp, him body jostling with the force. Eddie cries out each time, helpless as he fucks him quick and dirty.

“Buuck…” Eddie whines, yelping as he snaps his hips again, harder, quicker. “Come on…”

“You complaining, Eds?” he says, fucking him slow and torturous. “Maybe you need a hand, I don’t know.”

The buzzing sound hits him ear a second before he feels it; the vibrations on his cock make him gasp and buck and writhe. Buck’s arms wrap around his torso like he’s squeezing the life out of him one orgasm at a time. Buck pulls out and slams into him again and again and again, nailing his prostrate on each thrust. The wet sounds reverberating from the walls, nails digging hard into the tight hands. His spare hand is there at his throat, holding him head still as he uses him, fucking him hard, the toy teasing his sensitive cockneys.

“Dios!” Eddie shouts, strangled, his rough hand at his neck putting enough pressure to make him see stars.

“Come on, come for me baby,” Buck sounds as broken as he does, but refuses to stop hammering into him, his hips slapping roughly into him ass. “Soak me. Come on my cock. Mine.”

Eddie screams his name, uncaring as he comes hard and fast on him, ass clenching wildly at finally being given release. He shakes and quivers and feels him go even harder inside him.

Buck doesn’t let up – fucks him harder, tossing away the vibrator and shoving him face down into the bed. He hauls him ass up higher into the air: no part of his body works now – he’s Buck’s and Buck can take all of his fantasies, and he can take Buck’s . Nothing’s ever scared him as how much he loves him fucking him like this, like he could crush him and choke him and make him brainless from his cock and his knot and his fingers and his talented, smart mouth. Eddie’s cheek is pressed to the sheets and he just can’t stop coming.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Buck snarls, grabbing fistfuls of his ass and hips as he hammers him. He can’t speak or move, just lays there as Buck keeps his orgasm going, his vision whiting out again when the alpha’s hand cracks hard over an ass cheek. He stills inside him as he whimpers from the pain and the searing pleasure, the tension in his hips keeping him from pounding him again.

“Need to see your face.” He pants as Buck turns him over onto him back, admiring his face. Eddie is a mess of sweat, tears and bruises and he feels like a fucking god the way Buck looks at him.

“Hi…” Eddie says breathlessly, pink and flushed from cheek to chest.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, baby.” Buck wraps a hand around his cock and jerks off, licking his lips as they turn into a satisfied smirk. Eddie’s body is still reeling back from the force of his orgasm, but he wants it again, wants to come with him.

“You’re gorgeous. Just… perfect.”

Eddie’s hand slides into Buck’s curls as he covers his body with his, Buck’s lips claiming Eddie’s when his cock slides back into him. Eddie cries out immediately, tender and nerves frayed, but he wants him to come inside him, too, to really fill him up. He’s still so thick and Eddie’s still so tight, clenching rhythmically around him in aftershocks.

“Fuck me,” he whispers as he doesn’t move, and he thinks maybe he’s scared it’s too much for him. That he’s too much, his weight and his cock and the bruises and redness over him. “Please. Alpha. Knot me. Wanna feel you.”

“Are you sure?,” Buck groans into him neck, pressing his forehead to his skin. “Can’t say no to you. Still so tight, Jesus.”

In a second, Buck has his wrists pinned above his head with one hand, the other arm braced next to him. Eddie’s muscles burn as Buck fucks him open, slick running down his thighs. It feels almost too much but Buck keeps kissing his cries away, his insistence melting away any doubts he has about being able to take him again. He has to tell him it’s okay to take what he wants, to be selfish because he never is, especially with him, and damnnit Eddie wants him to break him again.

“Harder,” he orders, hislegs around Buck’s waist so he’s bent in half: he doesn’t need his sweetness, his acquiescence, when he knows he can take all of him one more time. “Come on. Fuck me, Alpha.”

It’s all he needs before he’s pounding him into the mattress, slamming into him again and again. Eddie screws his eyes shut as he gets erratic, as his body tightens and clenches around him again. He cries his name and arches his back as Buck tilts his hips and Eddie comes one last time. Buck shouts and stutters and goes deeper, harder, splits him in two and fills him with his knot and his come.Rough, demanding hands scrabble up and clutch at Eddie as Buck stuffs him full, his cock twitching inside him with the force of his release.

Neither says a word. Eddie collapses back as Buck falls on top of him, panting and sweaty. He’s dizzy and breathless and so fucking sore, he can’t move again, unable to take any more. He knows that come will drip out of him as soon as Buck’s knot goes down and he loves that feeling, that only he gets that part of him forever now, because they belong to each other. Belong with each other.

Eddie doesn’t know how long they lie they together, his head totally taken over by how his body feels, which muscles hurt and how he’s still clenching around Buck’s knot, his come slowly seeping out.

Buck nuzzles into his neck, kissing the bite marks and soothing them with his tongue. “Baby… y’okay?” he mumbles, rolling off Eddie’s body; he misses the reassuring weight immediately. “Too much?”

It takes all he has to shake his head, chest heaving. “Never. No.” He burns all over, but – oh God – he wants to do that again. It’s special, so fucking special, that he trusts him so much to give him this, to give all of himself.

“God, look at your wrists,” Buck says quietly, his eyes dark as he sees the bruises forming there. “Shit. Baby I’m so-”

“If you tell me sorry, I’ll slap you,” Eddie jokes, giving him a lazy grin, still not moving. “Loved it. Love you. Alpha.”

His eyes are already heavy and there’s nothing he wants more than sleep. Eddie winces as he tries to move, hips and ass still tender from Buck’s rough hands that had just taken, taken, taken.

“No, no, no,” Buck mutters, voice hoarse. “Don’t move. Just stay there.”

Eddie lets his eyes close; he doesn’t know how long he takes, but he whimpers when there’s a soothing warmth between his thighs, tentative and slow. He manages to sit up slightly, looking down to see him clean him up. For his sins, he blushes bright red at the ears and across his cheeks when he realizes what a mess he made of him.

“Well look at that,” Eddie breathes and collapses back onto the bed. “Didn’t even have to order you around to clean up after yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Buck mumbles, placing a tender kiss to his knee. “Don’t fucking get used to it, alright?” Buck grins and folds the warm washcloth, cleaning his thighs and ass even more carefully. “Don’t want you getting too spoiled.”

“Mmm, too late,” Eddie replies on a yawn. “I’m already spoiled.”

For all the incredible sex they have, though, it’s hard to beat the feeling of Buck wrapped around him, muttering in his ear how amazing he is, how he’s the luckiest son of a bitch in the entire world to get him to love him. Eddie falls asleep a purr rumbling through his chest, with Buck’s fingertips tracing delicate patterns on his stomach and he knows he’s going to be here forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and/or questions are always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> If there is a specific scene/scenario/situation you might like to see our boys in - fic requests are accepted (and encouraged)!


End file.
